There's Something About Him
by White-Zombi
Summary: Joker ponders over Edward Nygma, trying to find what makes the man so irresistible to him.


_"What is the meaning of this, Joker?!" Edward Nygma shouted out in alarm._

_Joker pushed him against the wall and grinned broadly at him, eyes flashing like a predator finally catching its prey. Unfortunately, Mister Nygma was the one to be Joker's next prey, but Edward had only thought of himself as the Joker's next kill-toy as he had called the other unfortunate souls._

Joker looked to Edward in the bed. He barely noticed the squeaks and creaks from the bed as he moved---trying to get a better look at Edward without waking him. At times, he wondered what it was like to fall asleep but now he didn't. All he wanted to do was stare at Edward. It sounded creepy, maybe, but he enjoyed every moment of it. As soon as he found a comfortable spot, he was there in front of Edward on his side. The other was on his side as well, so it was perfect.

Joker reached forward, placing his hand calmly on the other man's cheek.

Edward seemed somehow...calm in his sleep. Normally, he was bouncing around and always trying to get what he wanted. He was spoiled, and that's what Joker liked about him. It wasn't the only thing though. He shifted positions a tin bit, but the bed still moaned loudly underneath his body. Joker looked to the bed irritatingly before look back at the man--his property. He slowly removed his hand from Nygma's cheek.

Had Edward actually thought Joker would kill him?

This amused Joker, remembering how squealy his voice was when trying to get away. He was squirming in all directions. It only made Joker all the more happier since Edward was weak. He was most likely the weakest villain Gotham had strength-wise. If only Edward had decided to use his head instead of... Joker chuckled. Never mind. Either way, Joker was too far ahead. It was as if he knew Edward's head inside and out. Which he did...in his own special way.

He remembered it perfectly.

_"S-S-Stop! Yo-You can't just touch me like some sort of play thing!" he screeched towards the white-faced man._

_All Joker did was smile._

Joker moved his hand towards Edward's hip. Instead of normally clutching it like he would, he placed his fingers lightly on it. What did he find so...so...irresistible about this man? He wasn't strong, which was a fact. He was boastful, yes... He was intelligent, yes. But anyone could fall for something like that. Joker just had to be affected by something else. Was it the way Edward had shouted the first time it happened? Probably not, even though Joker thought of it hilarious. Maybe it was the way Edward now took pleasure from Joker torturing him. Joker did love masochists... He smirked at the thought. Speaking of which, there were so many other things to do to Edward...

Joker grunted and turned his back to Edward for the time being and continued to think.

That's when he heard a soft groaning then light sounds of the old mattress moving.

Joker felt an arm wrap around him and lips next to his ear. It was Edward, whom awoke so fast. Maybe that was it... As he thought more and more, he stayed silent and still. Edward was smiling. Did he say something? Maybe... Edward didn't seem irritated if he did repeat himself, though. Joker guessed that Edward was just now talking.

"Joker, hon..." He heard Edward say. "...why didn't you wake me up?"

This made the clown smile.

All he did was move a bit which caused the bed to groan.

"I know you're awake," Edward proceeded to say, getting a bit irritated.

Joker stayed still.

Edward frowned before leaning forward, letting his teeth brush against Joker's ear. Before Joker could possibly say anything, Edward bit down on it. This didn't make Joker flinch at all, though. Nothing really did. To Edward's surprise, he felt a sudden arm move away from the under of his arm and wrap around his neck. He had accidentally yelped. Joker pulled the other in front of him which made the arm leave him, but he didn't mind. All he did was place his hands on Edward's hips now.

"I thought I was the only one to bite." Joker hissed playfully.

It was Edward's turn to smile. It was a child's smile.

"Why are you up, anyway?" Edward asked, always changing the subject.

Joker didn't mind this, though.

"Eddie, you know I don't sleep."

He watched Edward's smile grow. "Okay, let me rephrase that then. Why didn't you respond to me when I woke up?"

Joker giggled out loud. "I was thinking about you~"

Edward blinked and frowned now. Why was Joker thinking about him? He didn't really like it when people thought about it. It was as if he knew that whenever somebody usually thought about somebody else, it was always something negative. The look on Joker's face, though, told Edward that it was different. So, he tried not to let the words make him flinch like they normally would coming from someone else.

"Oh... Why?"

"Why I need you so much."

This astounded Edward.

Joker looked to him, having expecting that.

Then the most strangest thing happened.

Edward lifted his hand and began gliding it all over Joker's face, despite knowing that Joker detested this kind of touch. He was smiling, though and his eyes showed somewhat...mischievousness, if that's what it could be called. Joker couldn't frown, despite how much he wanted to right now. The scars on his face would always stay so he wouldn't be frowning even if he screamed he was. Edward placed his face right in front of Joker's face and smiled seductively.

"Hon," he started off. "you just need me...because I'm me."

Joker tried to tilt his head, but he couldn't due to the mattress being so hard---solid.

That did make sense, though...in its own little way.

As if catching Joker trying to tilt his head, Edward giggled giddishly. His hand stopped right on Joker's cheek and he leaned forward to give Joker a peck on the lips. Joker, surprisingly, didn't pull back like he normally would just to torture his Eddiekins.

"Think of us as...hm..." he started before resting his lips right above Joker's lips. "...drugs to each other. We just...need each other..."

Joker grinned.

"I can live with that."


End file.
